


A Relaxing Holiday

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The two of them enjoy a private holiday in the tropics.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Joy to the World Crossover Collection





	A Relaxing Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> This is my first submission for the Joy to the World Christmas Crossover Collection! I'm so excited to be a part of this collection this year, as I really love crossovers and Christmas. My lovely readers and supporters, thank you for always being so amazing. I hope ya'll enjoy this. 
> 
> This story was prompted by AleysiaSnape. I hope this bit of fluffy smut puts a smile on your face. <3
> 
> Thank you GaeilgeRua for beta reading this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. xoxo
> 
> Prompt: Enjoying a relaxing vacation.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel Studios and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“I am so glad that we chose to spend Christmas alone on holiday,” Hermione murmured, closing her eyes and smiling happily. 

Tony hummed in agreement. The two of them were lounging on their private beach, enjoying some drinks in the sun. 

“This has been so relaxing,” Hermione said, rolling on her lounge chair to face Tony. “Like, Merlin, we needed this.”

“Yeah, we did,” Tony said in agreement. When Hermione had suggested a private vacation for just the two of them, he had immediately booked them something tropical. Seven days on the island had done wonders for both of their stress levels. 

“You know, I am in the mood for something,” Hermione began, licking her lips as she looked at him.

“Oh? What’s that?” Tony asked, returning her grin.

Standing, Hermione quickly undid the straps of her bikini top, letting it fall away. She then slid her bottoms down her legs before stepping out of them, so she was now standing bare before him. Tony quickly shimmied out of his boardshorts so that he was naked too. 

“Get over here, love,” he said, his gaze roaming her body hungrily. 

Hermione moved and straddled Tony on the lounge chair. “Think it can hold us both while we’re fucking?” Hermione asked cheekily.

Tony eagerly ran his fingers over her breasts, caressing them. “Let’s find out,” Tony said, teasing her nipples. She moaned, arching her back into him. His cock rubbed against her core, and he could already feel her wetness.

Placing a kiss on the valley of her breasts, he moved upwards, placing kisses along her jaw and neck. Once near her ear, he let out a sigh, sending shivers down her spine. "You look absolutely delicious," he said huskily.

Hermione groaned, feeling her body begin to burn. "I'm glad you think so."

"Mmmm," was his only response as his lips skimmed her neck.

"Tony," she said, allowing herself to get lost in the small touches he was bestowing on her body.

He sat up and carefully switched their positions. Leaning down, he kissed her neck once more, biting and nibbling in all the areas that he knew would drive her wild. He kissed his way down her throat to her nipples, which became erect under his tongue. He nibbled on her breasts, causing her to grab at his back as she tried to pull him flush against her body.

Feeling her writhe beneath him motivated him to move things along. He kissed down her stomach, placing kisses here and there. He kissed the inside of her thighs, sending jolts of excitement through Hermione's body. Hermione moaned in pleasure, wanting more of his touch. “Tony,” she begged.

His kisses moved higher up her thigh, his facial scruff tickling and teasing her. He kept kissing upwards, moving towards the place where she wanted him to touch her most. Inhaling sharply, she tangled her hands in his hair as his tongue brushed up against her clit.

She cried out in pleasure as his tongue began to caress the sensitive bud. His tongue swirled around it as his fingers began to pump in and out of her slowly.

"If you do that any longer, I'm going to come," she groaning, moving her hips wantonly. 

Tony kissed his way back up her body, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. He was now hovering over her, his member close to her centre.

"Well, I don’t want to make you wait any longer,” Tony quipped.

Grabbing his cock, he placed it at her entrance. Taking a deep breath, he quickly pushed it inside her. His eyes rolled back as he felt her hot tightness engulf him.

He moved slowly, enjoying the feel of her body close to his. Hermione smirked, quickly moving her hips against his.

He hissed in pleasure before grasping her shoulders. "Shit, Hermione, you're going to be the death of me."

“Fuck me, Tony,” she murmured as she claimed his lips, moving her tongue against his. “Take me, claim me.”

Tony gave in, quickly pulling out and slamming in again. Hermione's cries of pleasure encouraged him, and he began to move faster, his body rocking against hers.

"Oh, Tony," she cried, scratching at his shoulders.

His fingers moved downward, gently rubbing her clit as he moved in and out of her.

Her eyes rolled back as she could feel the pleasure building inside of her body. Moving down, Tony kissed and nipped at her neck, causing Hermione to come. Her walls shuddered around him as she screamed his name.

With one last thrust, he felt himself explode as well, shooting his seed deep within her. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt her chest heaving against his.

“Thank Merlin, we rented a private villa,” Hermione said, smiling up at him happily. 

“Obviously,” Tony said, smirking. “I don’t want anyone but me hearing your delicious screams and moans,” he said, his voice tinged with possessiveness. 

Hermione leant up and brushed her lips against his. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Tony replied. “But, I know you can be a _lot_ louder than that, so I hope you’re ready for more,” he said, settling himself back between her legs, determined to make her scream again.


End file.
